This invention relates to an alignment device. More specifically, this invention relates to an alignment device for use with punching decorative or functional patterns along the edge of a sheet media with a punch tool.
This invention relates to the use of manually operated punch tools such as those commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccraft punchesxe2x80x9d to produce decorative or function holes or edge shapes in and along the edges and on the comers of sheet media such as paper or card stock. These punches typically comprise a metal die with a spring loaded metal punch and housing, typically fabricated with plastic.
In the prior art it is necessary for the user to visually position the proximity of the punch to the edge and its spacing along the edge of the sheet material. This has been done with or without the assistance of such aides as lines drawn on the surface of the sheet materials to guide the positioning and spacing of the punch holes. Even when the media is carefully aligned, misjudging the material position or movement while punching often occurs resulting in poorly aligned holes or edge shapes.
In addition to the difficulty with aligning the punch tool on the sheet media it is sometimes desirable to place a series of punches or even scoring, embossing or coloring devices along the border edges and comers of a sheet media in order to make a border design. Standard punch tools or devices, when used for this purpose, are not only difficult to align properly but are also inaccurate at achieving proper and even spacing between punched designs.
As such, it is the aim of the present invention to overcome these difficulties and provide a means for accurately aligning the media to be punched, scored, embossed or colored within the slot of the punch or device so as to produce accurately aligned and evenly spaced corner or edge punches.
The present invention is directed to an alignment device for perforating a sheet media with a punch comprised of a base member having a punch receiving area, an indicia receiving area, a sheet media receiving area and a longitudinal guide edge for aligning the sheet media.
A template is provided having a plurality of equally or unequally spaced alignment indicia as required by the design being applied to the sheet material, where the template is insertable in the indicia area of the base portion, so that when the sheet media is placed along the longitudinal guide edge and aligned with the first of the alignment indicia, the punch is aligned to punch a first hole then the sheet material is moved to the second alignment indicia, and the punch is aligned to punch a second hole, continuing until the border pattern is complete. In some cases more than one punch may be combined in a border pattern in which case alignment indicia for each punch will be included on the template.